


The More Love, The More Trouble

by LovelyRita1967



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Witchers (The Witcher), Curses, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier's flat  has been cursed, but this time, it's not even Jaskier's fault.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 171
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	The More Love, The More Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blaire_Seton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/gifts).



> Blaire was telling me about all these troubles she was having with her flat, and suddenly I was imagining Geraskier with a cursed flat, and this ficlet was born out of that. Thank you, Blaire, my beta and muse. ♥♥

“I wish you wouldn’t wear your swords to the shops, Geralt.” 

“Hmm.” 

“It really sends a ‘we might kill you if you look at us wrong’ sort of vibe.”

“I wear my swords everywhere, Jaskier.” 

“Well, not  _ everywhere.” _ Jaskier wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Geralt. 

Geralt rolled his eyes. “Well, yes, I take them off in our flat, don’t I.” 

They climbed the remaining steps up to their door and Jaskier waited patiently, swinging the grocery bags gently and whistling, while Geralt worked his way through the six different locks he had installed. 

Geralt pushed the door open and Jaskier swept in, dropping his bags on the floor and immediately flopping onto the sofa to scratch Mousesack behind the ears. 

Geralt paused and frowned, looking around their flat. “Did you leave those lights on before we left?”

“Hmm? Oh, um… no? Maybe? I can’t say I remember… Who’s a good boy? Did you miss me?” He buried his face in the cat’s grey fur. Mousesack looked unimpressed. 

Geralt stilled and listened carefully to every room in the flat, and the floors above and below them too, for good measure. Nothing amiss. He shrugged, pulled his swords from his back, and propped them in the rack by the door. 

Jaskier continued to whisper sweet nothings into Mousesack’s ear while Geralt collected the groceries and headed into the kitchen. It was then he realized there was a sound  _ missing _ . The hum of the refrigerator. 

He pulled it open and was hit with the faint smell of meat just starting to go off. He sighed. “Fuck.” The fridge wasn’t that old. “Jaskier,” he called. “The fridge is broken. I hope you’re hungry, because-” 

“Yeeeouch!” Jaskier howled from the other room. Before he even finished his shriek, Geralt was in front of him, sword raised. 

Jaskier looked up at him, finger in his mouth. He started to chuckle. “Look at you. You’re adorable.” 

“I can’t help it, it’s instinct,” Geralt muttered, reluctantly lowering his sword. 

“Well, please don’t slice off Mousesack’s head. I don’t think he meant to claw me.” 

The cat started impassively at Geralt, tail twitching. 

Geralt narrowed his eyes at the cat. “He clawed you?” 

“Yes, but I’m sure it was an accident, wasn’t it, my little-” He reached for Mousesack when the cat hissed and swiped at him again. 

Jaskier frowned. “That’s weird.” They watched Mousesack hop off the sofa and saunter into the bedroom, tail raised in disdain. 

“What did you do to him?” Geralt asked. The cat wasn’t friendly with Geralt on a good day, but he normally tolerated Jaskier's affection with much more patience. 

“Nothing I haven't done a million times before.” Jaskier shrugged. “Sorry, what were you saying about the fridge?” 

“It’s broken. We have to eat everything.” 

“Oh my. Good thing it’s cardio day tomorrow.” Jaskier patted his still firm belly. “I wouldn’t say no to frying up the rest of those sausages…” 

They ate a rather large supper, and delivered a plate to their widowed neighbour. She managed to fit some of their condiments in her fridge too, so all was not lost. 

After dinner Geralt went for a shower while Jaskier lounged on their bed, scrolling through his phone. Geralt hadn’t been in the bathroom long when the door banged open and he stormed out, dripping wet, with a towel wrapped hastily around his waist. 

“Well, hello there.” Jaskier sat up on the bed and tossed his phone to the side. “One wet witcher. Just what I ordered.”

“There’s no hot water,” Geralt growled. 

“Mmm, I can warm you up.” Jaskier pulled his t-shirt off and threw it onto the floor. 

Geralt stared at him. “What the fuck is going on?” 

Jaskier paused in the middle of yanking his pants off. “What do you mean? You’re already naked, I was just...”

“Are you kidding me?” Geralt scrubbed his face in exasperation. “The lights, the fridge, the hot water, the fucking  _ cat… _ ” He glared at Jaskier. “Did you get cursed again?” 

Jaskier gasped, offended. “I did not! I have been perfectly well behaved! For  _ days  _ now.” 

Geralt frowned, hands on his hips, when the lights flickered off then back on again. “It’s almost like we have pixies, except we’d have seen one by now-” He stopped. “Fuck. I think I know what happened. Get dressed.” 

“We’re going out  _ now?”  _

“Now.” 

Ten minutes later, his swords in place, they were striding down the road. Jaskier grumbled about the pace Geralt was setting.

“Geralt, are you going to tell me where we're going?” he finally whined. 

“Right here.” They stopped, looking up at a posh brownstone. 

“What are we-” 

But Geralt was up the stairs and knocking on the door, so Jaskier scrambled to join him. 

The door opened and an older, attractive man, in his late forties maybe, with a stylish haircut and well fitting polo peered out at them. His face split into a smile when he saw the witcher. “Geralt! How nice to see you again! What are you doing here?” 

“Daniel, I’m sorry to bother you, we were just-”

Another man, a little older, joined them at the door. He was also slightly less attractive and slightly less stylish, Jaskier couldn’t help but notice. “What are  _ you _ doing here?” he asked disdainfully. His tone lacked the same friendly ring as Daniel’s. 

Jaskier felt his hackles rising. He wasn’t really in the mood to defend Geralt’s honour tonight, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t. 

Geralt nodded at the second man, unperturbed. “Yes, hello, Nigel. We were just in the neighbourhood, passing by, and I thought I would stop by and just check to make sure everything worked out.”

“Oh, yes! Yes, it did. The pixies have all disappeared! Aren’t you such a clever witcher?” Daniel gushed, reaching out to pat Geralt’s forearm. 

“Pixies?” Jaskier repeated dumbly, still confused as to what they were doing there. 

Nigel’s face was a storm cloud. “And who are you?” he glared at Jaskier. 

“Oh, forgive my manners. This is my boyfriend,” Geralt said fondly, taking Jaskier’s hand. 

Jaskier looked at Geralt, mouth open. His mind was racing, trying to remember if Geralt had ever actually called him that before. 

“Your boyfriend?” Daniel repeated, with a tinge of regret. 

“Yes, my… my Jaskier.” Geralt looked at him, golden eyes soft. Jaskier felt his heart speed up. He squeezed Geralt’s hand.

Suddenly Nigel was grinning and reached out to shake Jaskier’s hand. “How nice to meet you! Boyfriend. Imagine that.” He pumped Jaskier’s arm enthusiastically. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear the pixies have moved on. They can be really quite reasonable if you can get them to listen to you,” Geralt explained. “Let’s hope they head back to the woods and not some other poor sod’s flat.” 

“Yes, it was a rough few days… those little buggers caused all sorts of trouble… At first the TV kept changing channels and our dog was behaving strangely,” Daniel said to Jaskier. “But then they made a nest in the kitchen. I kept seeing their little wings glimmer out of the corner of my eye. And then when they started turning up the heat on the stove and our food kept burning we decided it was time to call a witcher.” 

“They can be a nuisance, but it’s true what they say: the more love in the house, the more trouble they cause,” Geralt said wisely. 

Daniel and Nigel looked at each other, smiling softly. Daniel slid his arm around Nigel’s waist and kissed him on the cheek. 

Nigel nodded at Geralt. “We appreciate you stopping by. But we’d better get going… it’s getting late and I have a call to make.” 

Geralt shook their hands. “Hang onto my card, and please do call me again if you have any more trouble.” 

“Will do. Thank you, Geralt.” The door closed and Geralt and Jaskier turned to walk down the steps. 

“I think by the time we get home, our flat will be back to normal,” Geralt said thoughtfully, looking up at the night sky.

He held Jaskier’s hand the whole way home. 

As they approached their front door, Geralt could hear the hum of their fridge. When Mousesack ran to greet Jaskier with a happy meow, Geralt sighed with relief. “Curse lifted,” he said with satisfaction. 

Jaskier crouched to run a hand along the soft, grey back. “Hello, baby,” he cooed, picking the cat up. He looked at Geralt. “So Nigel had you cursed because he was jealous?” 

Geralt shrugged. “I’ve been cursed for less. And I’ve been cursed worse. I guess he just wanted me to see what it was like to have pixies… without the actual pixies.”

“Was it true, what you said? The more love, the more trouble they cause?”

“Who’s to say?” Geralt busied himself unstrapping his swords. 

Jaskier grinned at him. “You old softy. Now go take that nice, warm shower and I’ll go take my pants off.” 

Geralt grumbled but allowed Jaskier to kiss him. Their eyes were closed so they didn’t notice the tiny pair of wings shimmering on the ceiling above them. 

The lights flickered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this silly thing! You can [read all my other work here or subscribe to me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967) if you like. 
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LovelyRita1967) (18+) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyrita1967). I follow back! 
> 
> Kudos are so appreciated, and each and every comment makes me sooooo insanely happy. Thank you ♥‿♥


End file.
